1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electric motor-generators and more particularly to such rotating electromagnetic machines having electronic switching of the rotating winding coil configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of the field of the apparatus described and claimed herein:
Tu et al, US 2004/0135452, discloses a flat rotary electric generator that includes at least one toroidal coil structure for cutting magnetic lines to induce a current and at least one disc-shaped magnetic pole structure oriented parallel to the helical coil structure. If multiple toroidal coil structures and disc-shaped magnetic coil structures are included, the toroidal coil structures and disc-shaped magnetic coil structures are arranged in alternating manner. The toroidal coil structure and disc-shaped magnetic pole structure are not provided with a permeable material. When either the toroidal coil structures or the at least one disc-shaped magnetic pole structure is rotated by an external force, the toroidal coil structure cuts the magnetic lines passing therethrough to generate an induced current. Neal, US 2002/0135263, discloses a plurality of stator arc segments that form a toroidal core for a stator assembly used to make a motor. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of magnetic fields is created when electrical current is conducted through wire wound around poles on the toroidal core. A monolithic body of phase change material substantially encapsulates the conductors and holds the stator arc segments in contact with each other in the toroidal core. Hard disc drives using the motor, and methods of constructing the motor and hard disc drives are also disclosed. Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,691, discloses an electrical machine that comprises a magnetically permeable ring-shaped core centered on an axis of rotation and having two axially-opposite sides. Coils are wound toroidally about the core and disposed sequentially along the circumferential direction. Each coil includes two side legs extending radially alongside respectively sides of the core. Coil-free spaces exist between adjacent side legs. A bracket has first and second side flanges that are connected by a bridging structure and respectively abut the first and second sides of the coil. Mohler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,257, discloses a bi-directional latching actuator that is comprised of an output shaft with one or more rotors fixedly mounted thereon. The shaft and rotor are mounted for rotation in a magnetically conductive housing having a cylindrical coil mounted therein and is closed by conductive end caps. The end caps have stator pole pieces mounted thereon. In one embodiment, the rotor has at least two oppositely magnetized permanent magnets which are asymmetrically mounted, i.e., they are adjacent at one side and separated by a non-magnetic void on the other side. The stator pole piece has asymmetric flux conductivity and in one embodiment is axially thicker than the remaining portion of the pole piece. An abutment prevents the rotor from swinging to the neutral position (where the rotor magnets are axially aligned with the higher conductivity portion of the pole piece). Thus, the rotor is magnetically latched in one of two positions being drawn towards the neutral position. Energization of the coil with an opposite polarity current causes the rotor to rotate towards its opposite latching position whereupon it is magnetically latched in that position. Mohler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,030, discloses a permanent magnet brushless torque actuator that is comprised of an electromagnetic core capable of generating an elongated toroidally shaped magnet flux field when energized. Outside the generally cylindrical coil is an outer housing with upper and lower end plates at each end. Mounted to the end plates and extending towards each other are stator pole pieces separated from its opposing pole piece by an air gap. A permanent magnet rotor is disposed in the air gap and mounted on a shaft which in turn is rotatably mounted in each of the end plates. The permanent magnet rotor comprises at least two permanent magnets, each covering an arcuate portion of the rotor and having opposite polarities. Energization of the coil with current in one direction magnetizes the pole pieces such that each of the two pole pieces attracts one of the magnets of the rotor and repels the other magnet of the rotor resulting in a torque generated by the output shaft. Reversal of the current flow results in a reversal of the torque and rotation of the rotor in the opposite direction. Preferred embodiments are disclosed having multiple cells, i.e. a plurality of stator rotor stator combinations and/or cells in which there are a plurality of pole pieces at each stator pole plane. Kloosterhouse et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,255, discloses an electromagnetic motor that includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets mounted along a perimeter of the rotor. Preferably, adjacent magnets have opposite poles facing outward. One or more electromagnets are disposed adjacent to the perimeter of the rotor so that as the rotor rotates, the magnets mounted on the rotor are carried near the poles of the electromagnets. Current is supplied to the electromagnets by a drive circuit in a predetermined phase relationship with the rotation of the rotor such that, for substantially all angular positions of the rotor, magnetic attraction and repulsion between the poles of the electromagnets and the magnets mounted on the rotor urge the rotor to rotate in a desired direction. Reflective material is mounted on the rotor in predetermined angular positions. The drive circuit includes a photosensitive device which produces a signal whose value varies according to whether the device is receiving light reflected from the reflective material. The signal is amplified to produce drive current for the electromagnets. Westley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,809, discloses a stepper motor housing a pole structure in which a pair of identical stator plates, each having a plurality of poles, are positioned back to back with the poles projecting in opposite directions, the stator plates being positioned between a pair of substantially identical stator cups, each stator cup having a plurality of poles projecting inwardly from a back wall with a peripheral side wall terminating in an outwardly extending flange. A major surface of each flange is in contact with a face on one of the stator plates so as to assure a low reluctance magnetic path. Fawzy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,938, discloses an electromechanical device which can be used as a motor or as a generator. The device has a housing, including bearing means to support a rotatable shaft. Disc magnet means are provided, and poled to have alternating polarity and are mounted on the shaft to define a rotor. The device includes at least one first pole shoe in contact with the magnet means, having a portion extending radially therefrom to define a virtual pole chamber, of a first polarity. Also included is at least one second pole shoe in contact with the magnet and having a portion extending radially therefrom to define a virtual pole chamber of the other polarity. A toroid stator is mounted on the housing and has windings thereon. The stator is positioned annularly around the disc magnets such that the virtual pole chambers of the first and second pole shoes surround portions of said windings with circumferentially alternating fields of alternating polarity. Means are provided for electrical contact with the stator to draw off current when the device is operated as a generator, or provide current to operate the device as a motor. Fawzy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,501, discloses an electromechanical device which can be used as a motor or as a generator that has a housing, including bearing means to support a rotatable shaft. A pair of disc magnets are poled to have opposite polarity on the two faces of each. The magnets are mounted face to face together on the shaft to define a rotor. The device includes at least one first pole shoe in contact with one face of each magnet, and having a portion extending radially therefrom to define, in its preferred form, a pair of virtual pole chambers, of the same polarity as said one face. Also included is at least one second pole shoe in contact with the other face of each magnet and having a portion extending radially therefrom to define in its preferred form a pair of virtual pole chambers of the same polarity as the other face. A toroid stator is mounted on the housing and has windings thereon. The stator is positioned annularly around the disc magnets such that the virtual pole chambers of the first and second pole shoes surround portions of said windings with circumferentially alternating fields of alternating polarity. Means for electrical contact with the stator draw off current when the device is operated as a generator, or provide current to operate the device as a motor.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches rotating electromagnet machines; in both motor and generator forms. Thus, the prior art shows in Neal, a toroidal core with radial arc segments, in Fawzy, we see a N-N and S-S pole face adjacency, in Tu et al, a N-S and S-N pole adjacency with radial coil windings, in Rose, we find radially wound coils in sequence around a toroidal core and with permanent magnet segments with N-N and S-S adjacency. However, the prior art fails to teach a rotating electromagnetic machine that provides electromagnetic fields immersed in monopole permanent magnet fields of opposite polarities as is shown in the present apparatus.
The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.